The present invention relates to a magnetic memory element, comprising a support and at least one ferromagnetic layer containing at least one piece of information.
Tickets or cards are already known, serving as supports for ferromagnetic zones deposited or glued on their surface, and of which the magnetization constitutes the information associated with these supports. For example, such supports may be travel tickets and credit cards. The information zones in question are formed by deposits of ferrite, of the magnetic ink type, with discontinuous magnetization produced by a read-in head. Discontinuous magnetization of the information zones may result in a magnetization in one direction in one zone and a magnetization in the other direction in another adjacent zone, these two opposite-direction magnetizations creating a magnetic transition constituting a bit of information. This discontinuous magnetization may also result in any magnetization in spaced-apart ferromagnetic zones, defining magnetic dipoles. The magnetic information is intended to be exploited, in a magnetic reader, by a read-out head and an eraser coil.
In view of the generalisation of magnetic recording in all its forms, such information supports, or magnetic memory elements, are no longer protected from fraud, since it is possible to read out the information of a valid support and reproduce it on a expired support to validate it again.